vortuafandomcom-20200214-history
Attractions and Landmarks
This is a list of attractions, landmarks, natural beauties and even possible dungeons located throughout Vortua. Player owned shops may be added here as well! Attractions and Other Amphitheater Amphitheaters are wonderful places that are located within, at least, every capital of each territory. Within amphitheaters, one may watch or even take part in. . . Conjurer/Summoner Duels - 'Here, two mages duke it out by challenging each other to see who has the most powerful familiar or summonable creature. The two mages battle until the other summoned creature has fainted or is deemed to injured to continue. '''Adversary Shows - '''It is often that one will see professional gladiators or mercenaries looking for some extract coin here. Two contenders battle it out with a unique set of rules for each match for a set amount of money. These can take the form of a tournament or a single match. Very popular with the public. '''Theater and Performances - '''Two men beating each other into a bloody pulp not your style? Do not fret. The Amphitheater is also home to many dramatic performances, operas, singers, and even orchestras. Some even choose to get married within the, typically, beautiful areas. ' ''' Hume Territory '''New Ashen The Bleached Onyx - A popular tavern and bar located west of the main square heading into the slums, but don't let that scare you off! If you keep your nose in your own business, the owner of the Bleached Onyx will always be happy and ready to serve you. You can rent out a common room for the low price of 20 gold a night; it is equipped with a single person bed, a table and chair, a fireplace, and a chest for your belongings, blankets, and a small cast iron pan to cook small meals upon. However, if you're looking for something more romantic and upscale, they have two suites on the top of the building for a reasonable price of 50 gold. Those rooms come with a plush double person bed, two nightstands each equipped with flowers of your request, a fireplace with a cooking station for more elaborate meals, a longer table engraved with Celtic designs, and candles keeping the room romantically a glow. The sheets are changed once a week! They have a wide range of drink for dirt cheap, plenty to keep all the pirates, travelers, and just avid drinkers' spirits high. For those with a more particular taste, they also offer more expensive spirits. The Tiger's Eye - The Tiger's Eye is located in the more risky slums of New Ashen, but it is known for it's high quality potions and lotions, accurate divination, and dark magic only available at the Tiger's Eye. The one you love is longing for another? Low on cash? Things just not going your way? Ether, the owner of the Tiger's Eye, may have the fix for that, for the right price. The Bubbling Brew - Bath and beverages! This warm high class bathhouse is by far one of the most popular stops in the aristocratic district of New Ashen. Each stone piecing together the Bubbling Brew was taken from only the finest of mines and there was no expense spared when constructing this grand establishment. There are three public bathing rooms: Female only, males only, and then a room for those of both genders that one can enter for the low price of 15 gold. For a more private setting for those more shy or planning a romantic encounter, rooms can range from a simple marble large tub for 25 gold all the way to an elaborate room with expensive oils, perfumes, soaps, and flower petals to decorate each and every bath for up to 300 gold. The Bubbling Brew will do simply anything to set the mood! As the name states, it also offers many many drinks. Each drink is crafted using fresh fruit and fine spirits to ensure the quality that the Bubbling Brew strives to retain. They also offer massages and other beautifying concoctions and treatments to make sure anyone leaving the bathhouse is left with an awe-inspiring, healthy glow.